


peripheral

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: Steve conducts an experiment. Tony just wants some kisses.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	peripheral

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a response to a prompt asking for a fic inspired by [this post](https://jaubaius.tumblr.com/post/625607922855084032/how-to-surreptitiously-stretch-within-reach-of)

Snugly nestled in the corner of a long leather sofa, Steve is enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon. One of his elbows is planted on the sofa’s padded arm and his hand holds his novel of the week open in front of him. 

As he flips to another page, he feels the sofa dip down with extra weight. He sees movement in his peripheral vision, but doesn’t bother turning his head to take a look. Someone has plopped down on the other end of the couch. 

He continues reading quietly. Although he feels a pair of eyes staring at him intently, he resists the urge to acknowledge the company.

After a while, he finally reaches the end of two pages and proceeds to flip to a new page. 

From beside him, Steve hears the person let out a heavy sigh. He tamps down on the urge to smile, maintaining a poker face and making sure his eyes never leave the book.

The person then proceeds to kneel on the couch, now fully facing Steve. In his attempt to bite back laughter, Steve reads the exact same sentence five times. He can practically feel the disapproval radiating from the far end of the couch, but otherwise his intruder continues to stay quiet.

Just to give his hands something to do, Steve flips to yet another page even though he hasn’t been able to follow the story. He struggles to regain his focus, too busy tracking his companion’s every move. 

In a bizarre twist of events, the person leans down to touch his forehead to the couch, still in a kneeling position. The arms are slowly stretched forward until he achieves the child’s pose in yoga, fingertips a foot away from Steve’s thigh. 

From the corner of his eye, Steve notices the way the person looks up, presumably trying to gauge Steve’s reaction while still maintaining the ridiculous position. 

Steve gives him none.

With another disappointed sigh, the man decides to crawl towards Steve. The leather sofa squeaks as he approaches, inching closer and closer. 

He finally stops with his nose a few inches away from Steve’s face, breath tickling his cheek. With the close proximity, the intensity of his gaze feels like a brand on Steve’s skin. 

Steve clenches his jaw so tight he feels a little lightheaded, but he is _not_ going to back down when triumph is now so close within reach.

After what seems like forever, the man finally plops his head down miserably on Steve’s lap, mashing his own face into Steve’s thighs with a grunt.

Steve has a few seconds to enjoy his victory—the ends of his lips lifting up into a smug smile—before his intruder lets out a muffled whine.

“Steveeeeen.”

Breaking into a chuckle, Steve sets his book down on the end table beside the sofa and buries his fingers in Tony’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” he croons sweetly, bending down to nuzzle the back of Tony’s neck in greeting. 

“You ignored me.” The words are mumbled into Steve’s sweatpants, bitter and accusatory, Tony’s breath warm through the fabric.

“How dare you ignore me. _Your beloved husband._ Who is much more interesting than your _stupid_ book,” Tony continues to grumble into Steve’s thighs, punctuating each phrase with a jab of his finger into Steve’s calf. 

Steve chuckles again. His hand combs through Tony’s hair slowly, trapping soft curls in the spaces between his fingers and drawing them out. “I wanted to see how long you’d hold out. Not very long, it turns out.”

“Evil.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I wanted kisses,” Tony complains, not unlike a child who has been denied access to the cookie jar.

Steve has trouble holding back a fond smile. 

“I’m sorry, my darling.” He takes Tony’s earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, pulling on it gently. “Turn around so I can give you kisses?”

Tony huffs. “No.”

_“No?”_ Steve mock gasps. “But I want kisses.”

“Tough luck. You had your chance.”

Steve grins, stroking Tony’s back appeasingly. Up and down, up and down.

“Sweetheart, please forgive me? I’m sorry. I’m truly the worst.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I am so, so sorry, my love.” Steve laughs softly. He covers Tony’s nape with his hand, thumb caressing the side of his neck. “Turn around? Please?”

Silence. Then Tony finally turns around to face Steve, mouth set in a deep frown.

“There he is. My handsome husband.”

Tony glares up at him, unimpressed. Steve smiles down at him, pressing his thumb down on the lines between his downturned brows.

“So handsome, even when he’s angry.” He leans down and manages to give Tony a few open-mouthed kisses, even with the odd angle. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses. A fourth one, for good measure.

“Am I forgiven?” he asks, lips brushing against Tony’s. He doesn’t give Tony the chance to answer, immediately going in for a fifth kiss.

This time, he lingers, taking his time to savor the feeling of Tony’s upper lip caught between his.

Kissing Tony is truly one of his favorite things in the world.

When Steve pulls back, he finds his husband staring up at him in a daze.

Tony’s pretty brown eyes are slightly out of focus. He pants lightly as he tries to catch his breath, slick lips parted.

Steve gives him a few moments to gather his bearings. He is considerate like that.

He catches the moment Tony realizes Steve is still waiting for an answer, staring down at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Tony clears his throat. His eyes dart around to stare at anything but Steve, color high on his cheeks.

“Give me some cuddles and I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
